


Automatic Joy (Boys and Their Toys)

by Cottonstones



Category: Panic At The Disco, Young Veins
Genre: M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-11
Updated: 2012-06-11
Packaged: 2017-11-07 11:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cottonstones/pseuds/Cottonstones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tell me if it's too much," Jon says to Ryan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Automatic Joy (Boys and Their Toys)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Kink Bingo](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/). Title partially taken from "Coin-Operated Boy" by the Dresden Dolls.

“Tell me if it’s too much,” Jon says to Ryan as he slides in place behind him. Ryan nods and lies down on his back on the bed, Jon’s sheets cool under his flushed body. Jon is still kneeling near Ryan with the lube in his hand again. He’d already stretched Ryan, taking his time and working him open slowly, his thick, blunt fingers pressing into him so well, calluses dragging against Ryan’s insides. Ryan had been begging by the end of it, was going out of his mind in pleasure.

Jon is now drizzling lube on to his hand – not for himself, no, but for the bright-red sex toy sitting next to him on the bed. Jon picks it up. It’s long, thick, perfect; it looks a little like Jon’s cock. Jon had ordered the toy, after all, and Ryan wouldn’t put it past him to order one that resembled himself.

Jon lubes up the toy, his eyes fixed on Ryan, who spreads his thighs wide. He’s eager and ready and Jon’s eyes darken instantly. Ryan is naked, but Jon is still wearing his boxers and Ryan can see him hard and tenting against the fabric, the slick head of Jon’s cock creating damp spots in the fabric.

“I’m ready, Jon. Come on, please,” Ryan begs, rolling his hips up, his cock hard and leaking pre-come across the tip. Jon nods and settles himself between Ryan’s spread thighs. It feels strange for Ryan, seeing Jon in position but knowing that he won’t be the one fucking him. Jon presses the lube-slick head of the toy against Ryan’s entrance, warm from Jon’s hands, smooth.

Jon watches Ryan carefully as he starts to slide the dildo inside of him. It goes in easily and fills Ryan up perfectly. He gasps out Jon’s name and raises his hips off the bed. Jon gets a hand on his hip to keep him pinned to the mattress. Jon pushes the toy inside as far as he can, the unyielding head pressing against Ryan’s prostate. He cries out, his hips twitching under Jon’s hot palm.

Jon pulls back slowly, dragging the toy out of Ryan before pushing it back in, quick and hard. It’s a delicious mix that Ryan fucking loves. Jon is keeping it familiar, similar enough to his own style that, if Ryan were to close his eyes, he could imagine that it was Jon fucking into him, hitting that bundle of nerves on every stroke.

The rhythm of Jon fucking him falters and Ryan opens his eyes, not quite remembering when he closed them. Ryan looks over at Jon, who’s fumbling with the square box of a controller that’s attached to the dildo buried deep inside of Ryan. Jon meets Ryan’s gaze as his fingers leave the dildo and hover above the dial on the controller.

“Can I turn it on now?” Jon asks. Ryan whines and nods, anything to get Jon fucking him again, because it was so fucking good. Jon breathes out a little swear and takes hold of the dildo, pressing it deep inside of Ryan again in one quick thrust.

“Fuck, Jon,” Ryan groans. He tries to press back – he wants more, he _needs_ it. Ryan’s not watching when Jon turns the dial. The dildo comes to life inside of him, vibrating and sending sparks down Ryan’s spine. It feels amazing when Jon angles the dildo so that it brushes over his prostate. Ryan sees sparks and makes garbled noises. It’s good, but it’s not enough. “Can you…can you turn it up a little?” Ryan asks. Jon doesn’t answer, but Ryan hears a ‘click’ and the slight buzzing increases. Ryan’s eyes roll into the back of his head. 

Ryan’s fingers twist into Jon’s crisp, white sheets and pushes his head back into the pillows, his neck a taut line. Jon is fucking him relentlessly with the vibrating toy. Ryan makes sure to keep his thighs spread far apart so that he has room. 

“How’s it feel, Ry? Tell me,” Jon breathes out, his voice cracking slightly. Ryan arches as Jon experimentally turns the dial up another notch – and _holy shit_ , Ryan feels like his whole body is twitching apart, his skin on fire. He moans out a broken mantra of Jon’s name.

“So, so good – you know just how to fuck me, Jon,” Ryan grits out. Jon changes the angle, going just a little deeper, and Ryan practically mewls, writhing on the bed. It’s so much, but the pleasure is beyond incredible. 

Ryan wraps his hand around his leaking cock, his thumb brushing over his slit and spreading the pre-come around. Ryan jerks himself off fast and just a little rough, drowning in the hot pleasure of it all. He squeezes at his cock. He can hear Jon panting just a little. Ryan won’t last long, he won’t – Jon is still fucking him so perfectly, just fast enough, hard enough, hitting his prostate repeatedly.

“Jon, I’m there…I’m so close,” Ryan pants out.

“Fuck, come on, Ryan. Come for me,” Jon says. The way he sounds, so turned on, and the way he knows Ryan so well can make him come without even touching him. All the pleasure crashes together and Ryan’s stomach tightens as he comes across his own fingers and stomach. Jon fucks him through it, fucks him until Ryan is boneless and panting and, then, it’s too much. 

“Jon,” Ryan breathes. Jon pulls out the toy slowly before he sets it next to him on the bed. Jon crawls up the length of Ryan’s body, his hands planted in the mattress on either side of Ryan’s head. He leans down and then he’s kissing Ryan, their tongues meeting in lazy sweeps.  
Ryan can feel Jon hard against his thigh and breaks their kiss. 

“You should get on your back so that I can suck you off,” Ryan tells him. Jon grins and rolls off of Ryan and onto his back on the bed. It’s Ryan’s turn to make Jon come apart under him. Ryan trails his fingertips down Jon’s jaw and neck, letting them sweep down his chest and into the waistband of Jon’s boxers, tugging them down to his thighs.

Jon’s cock is hard and aching; Ryan doesn’t hesitate to lick over the head, collecting the pre-come on his tongue. Jon cries out and his hips buck up of their own accord, Jon’s cock brushing across Ryan’s cheek. Ryan wraps his hand around the base of Jon’s dick and lowers his mouth, taking him down.

“Fuck, yeah, Ryan,” Jon moans. His hand comes to rest on Ryan’s head, fingers pushing through his hair, catching on the curls. Ryan hums in response and Jon’s fingers tighten slightly. Ryan flicks his dark eyes up to Jon’s face – he looks absolutely blissed out, his red mouth opened slightly and his eyes screwed shut. Ryan loves the way he looks like this, so out of his mind with pleasure, pleasure that Ryan created.

Ryan takes Jon down all the way until Jon is hitting his throat and breathing ragged, his fingers tight in Ryan’s hair now. Ryan hollows his cheeks and hums around Jon’s dick. Jon tugs on Ryan’s hair.

“Ry, Ry, I’m…”

It sounds like a warning, but Ryan only pulls up until the head of Jon’s cock is in his mouth and then Jon is coming, Ryan’s name falling from his lips as he spills into Ryan’s swollen, red mouth. Ryan swallows and crawls up the length of Jon’s body before he collapses on to him, Jon making a soft ‘oof’ noise under him. 

Jon gets a hand on the back of his neck and tugs him down for a kiss. Ryan groans into the kiss, because Jon tastes himself on Ryan’s tongue. He fucks Ryan’s mouth with his tongue the same way that he’d fucked Ryan’s ass with the dildo. Ryan breaks the kiss and settles his head on Jon’s sweat-damp chest. 

“Next time, I get to fuck you with the toy, right?” Ryan asks. Jon laughs as he strokes a hand down Ryan’s back. 

“Definitely.”


End file.
